My Fairy Tail Wish: Prologue
by LunaRenStarWriter
Summary: I looked out my balcony, my eyes shining as I look up the sky. "Alice-chan?" I heard a female voice asked and I turned around to see her. I nodded as she approached my side looking at the stars and asked. "Do you have a wish?". I nodded and said "Yeah, a Fairy Tail Wish" Rated: T Just In Case
1. Prologue

I looked out my balcony, my eyes shining as I look up the sky. "Alice-chan?" I heard a female voice asked and I turned around to see _her_. I nodded as she approached my side looking at the stars and asked. "Do you have a wish?". I nodded and said "_Yeah, a Fairy Tail Wish_"

* * *

**Luna: Hey Guys Luna here! And this is my first fanfic**

**Natsu: Yosh! I'm already fired up!**

**Lucy: Shush! Its Starting!**

**Luna: Hehe anyways Fairy tail doesn't belong to me, so rights goes to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

-Alice's P.O.V-

Hi I am Alice Luna Hoshima, half Japanese and Half british girl, I'm currently 16 years old. I have short brown hair that reached my neck and golden eyes which are rare. I have a sister named Akira Star Hoshima which is 3 minutes older than me and yes, we are your average popular twins. Akira has long brown hair that goes down her waist and golden eyes as same as me. We have many things in common and we both loved the anime Fairy tail. I live alone with my sister in a mansion in Japan which was in Tokyo. We are also the School's Idols.

-3rd Person's P.O.V-

"Wake Up Alice-sama and Akira-sama" The Maid said waking Alice and Akira (A/N: They are sleeping at two beds that are linked together since they don't want to be apart). Akira and Alice woke up and nodded, the maid left and both of them high-5 each other. Alice gave Akira her towel and also vice-versa.

After they were done taking a shower, they change to their uniform which is like S.A's(Special A) Uniform. "So basically this is the last day of school?" They said in sync while sighing. "Anyways we're gonna have another concert for the last day of school." Akira said and Alice nodded.

They grabbed their bags and costumes as they ran outside of the mansion and into the limo.

"Go! Mr. Driver-san!" They both said, giggling at the end.

"Okay!" Mr. Driver-san said as he drove to school. They arrived after 10 mins. They quickly went to the school's auditorium backstage and changed to their outfits. Which was a matching some sort of marching band outfit with their batopons. A red hat on Akira's right side and a red hat on Alice's left side. They heard students filling up.

"Good Morning Students, today is the last day of our school and to celebrate the school idols would perform" The principal announced and as that was said Akira and Alice got out smiling.

They began dancing and singing to We Will Win (From Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream)

_Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!) _  
_We Will, We Will, Win! Win! Win! _  
_Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)_

* * *

As the school day ended, Alice and Akira were at home. Akira was cooking popcorn while Alice was watching a brand new Fairy Tail episode. As the episode was finished, Alice stood up and went to the balcony looking at the night sky her eyes twinkling. "Alice-chan?" Akira asked which she just entered with the popcorn. Alice nodded making Akira come with her at the balcony. Alice took a bite at one of the popcorn. "Do you have a wish?" Akira unexpectedly asked as she stared at the star. Alice looked at Akira for a second and looked back at the star with a nod.

"Yeah, a Fairy Tail Wish" Alice said as Akira giggled "That's what I'm wishing for too!" She said and they looked at each other.  
"Star light, star bright I wish on the star I see tonight. To our wish please grant that our Fairy tail wish is yours to grant". As they said this in sync they smiled and went to bed, but what they didn't know was that shooting stars were falling at this day.

As they fall asleep everything around them changed.

[To Be Continued]


	2. Meet the Characters

A/N: Hi Guys! I'll let you see Akira's and Alice's needed info so I can go on with Chapter one

* * *

Appearance: Brown-shoulder length hair and golden eyes.

Name: Alice Luna Hoshima

Age: 16

Height: 4'6

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Sky Blue

Favorite Animal: Both Cat and Dog

Birthday: December 18, ****

Occupation: Student; School Idol

Relationship Status: Single

Sibling: Akira Star Hoshima

Origin: Half Japanese, Half British

Hobby: Singing, Painting, Watching Fairy Tail, Dancing, Designing and Doing Stunts.

Favorite Subject: English

Languages: English, Japanese, French and Latin

* * *

Appearance: Brown-Waist Length hair and Gold eyes

Name: Akira Star Hoshima

Age: 16

Height: 4'6

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Animal: Horse and Cat

Birthday: December 18, ****

Occupation: Student, School Idol

Relationship Status: Single

Sibling: Alice Luna Hoshima

Origin: Half Japanese, Half British

Hobby: Doing Sports, Planning Events, Watching Fairy Tail, Dancing, Singing, Riding Horses and Doing Stunts

Favorite Subject: Physical Education

Language: English, Japanese, Spanish and Latin

* * *

( why their parents aren't there)

Alice and Akira's Parents own many agencies around the world, aking Alice and Akira live the rich girl dream. Their Mother is a Director, Actress and Designer, while her father is a Music Producer and Chef. Due of them being too much busy, they made Akira and Alice lived in Japan. They travel around the world. Due to this, Alice and Akira depend on each other as Sisters and never be apart. Their parents just provide what they need and simply attend some of their special events.


	3. Chapter 1: 'We met Team Natsu'

**Chapter 1 **

**We met Team Natsu**

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Hime-sama!" The Maid woke them as in hurry. Akira firstly woke up and asked "What's wrong?". "Hide with your sister, a dark guild is searching for you." Akira was confused and woke Alice up. The maid left the room. "What is happening?" Alice asked and Akira shrugged. "The Maid said we have to hide, let's go to the roof". Alice nodded as they began packing almost everything and went to their fireplace.

Akira looked at Alice and was shocked as she pointed out. "Alice you have Blue hair!" Alice looked at Akira and pointed out "Akira you have Red Hair!".

"Now is not the time, Let's go!" Akira and Alice as they focused now.

Akira moved the plant which opens a secret elevator and they went inside and it went to the roof. As they reached the roof they saw what they didn't see before.

"A-Are we in Fairy tail?" The twins asked each other. As they put their stuff down, they hurried to the edge of the roof to peek who were the dark guild.

They saw something pretty shocking, _Grimiore Hearts._

"If Grimiore Hearts is chasing us that means..." Akira started.

"We have powers" Alice said in a hyper way. Akira and Alice continued to look when Yomazu spotted them.

"Hey there they are!" He shouted which making Alice and Akira jumped, they looked at the things they have and looked back at each other, holding each hand and said. "Lost Magic: Transformation of Things". As they said this all their packages turned small, they put it in their handbag and stood up of the edge of the roof.

"Twin Magic: Light Levitation". As they said this they were flying as this caught the Grimiore Heart's eyes. Akira and Alice looked at them, sticking their tongue out and shouted.

"You'll never catch us, Ugly Grimiore Butts." And chuckled as they flew away faster. After an hour of flying they fell holding into each other in exhaustion, luckily they fell on hay, which was odd since they are in the forest.

Akira and Alice were knocked out as they used too much of their _new _power.

Meanwhile before they were falling, In the forest Team Natsu were walking to where they have to do their mission.

"I'm already fired up". Natsu said, fist pumping with Happy.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said with a delightful smile as he had just ate Lucy's fish.

"Erza Look there is somebody flying over there!" Lucy said to Erza, pointing at two people.

"Eh!?" The rest said as they looked. Then they saw them falling.

"Let's Go!" Erza said as she began running, the rest following behind.

As they reached to them, they noticed they were knocked out. "Who are these guys?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Of course we wouldn't know, since we just saw them, ice princess".

"What did you say Flame brain?"  
"Oh you know what I said, Stripper"

Erza bonk their heads "Enough!" Making them stop and cower.

"Natsu and Gray as punishment, carry those two girls, they supposedly be mages". Gray and Natsu muttered and Erza pop a vein "What did you say!?" Natsu and Gray paled and said "Nothing, Nothing!" Lucy chuckled along with Happy as the two boys began carrying the girls. Alice with Natsu and Akira with Gray.

As they reached the town (Not the one where the Grimiore Hearts are) they went to an inn and that time, the girls started to wake up.

"Ugh, Alice/Akira" Both of them said opening their eyes as they saw that they weren't in their room. They looked at each other and asked "Where are we? I dunno, I just woke up!".

"Ah your awake!" Erza said and their eyes shot to her. "W-w-wait Y-you're Erza Scarlet!?" They asked as if they don't know if she's real or not.

"Yes! And you are?" Akira and Alice looked at each other and stood up, bowing to Erza and looked at her in the eyes.  
"I'm Alice Luna Hoshima and-" Alice started

"I'm Akira Star Hoshima". Akira said

"It is a honor to meet you, Scarlet-sama!" They said together with cheeky smiles as they looked at Erza's slight blushing face.

"Erza is fine". As Erza said this the rest of Team Natsu appeared.

"Hi, Seems you're awake". Lucy said

"Aye!" Happy said

"Are you mages?" Gray asked

"Wanna fight with me!" Natsu asked, but more like a statement.

Both of them paled as they knew what they see is true.

". . Um I'm Alice/Akira and we think so and No". They said in their shy tone.

" I'm Lucy!" Lucy introduced herself

"Gray Fullbuster"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"Aye, Happy!"

"Well then, we just finished our mission, we could go now, but . . . . wanna join the guild if you are mages?" Erza suggested.

Alice and Akira looked at each other and nodded, they looked at Erza with bright smiled and nodded. "Sure!".

They began to go on their path. Though Erza seems to know a certain prophecy related to the twins, planning on consulting Master Makarov about.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

A/N: Hi! New Chapter Oh and Don't forget to Review~


	4. Chapter 2: 'The Guild and Twin Trouble'

**Chapter 2**

**The Guild and Twin Trouble**

* * *

-Alice's P.O.V-

We reached Fiore and is currently outside the guild, my other hand was intertwined with Akira while the other is holding on the bag. Natsu and Gray grinned at us and then raced inside the guild, we heard them shout.

"Minna! We have new people with us!" We blushed in embarrassment as they didn't really knew what to do and meeting your favorite people in your favorite anime, you'll know our feelings.

Erza and Lucy grabbed us and said "Come on!". We just let them dragged us as then we entered and people were staring at us.

"A-Ano . . . . Hi Minna-san, I'm Akira/Alice". We both said bowing as we looked at them for a second and they were quite happy.

We went to Mirajane and said "Um We would like to join the guild, Mira-nee". Mira nodded as she asked where we would like it to be.

"I want it on my right shoulder" I said and Mira did it, she turned to Akira and asked.

"I'd like it to be on my left shoulder". Then Mira also did it and giggled. "You guys are adorable twins".

"Arigato!" We said as then we heard a man's voice which is familiar. We turned to see on the second floor, Master Makarov and Erza!

"Alice and Akira and Team Natsu please come to my office". He said and All of us ran up there and went inside, we sat down at the chair and waited.

"Alice and Akira you guys probably are the said prophecy on to kill Zeref."

"EH!?" We all said except Master and Erza.

"As it said in a prophecy, twins that weren't born in Earthland would come to defeat Zeref. They would have golden eyes and felt like they are inseparable."Erza said and We nodded understanding the situation.

"Now try to show us your powers" Master said and we stood up, our hands intertwining. We said "Twin Magic: Lost Light". As we said this, we were glowing in brightness that we levitated a bit and died down.

"So?" We asked excitedly and Master looked at Erza and nodded.

"You'll be joining Team Natsu". He decided and we cheered.

-3rd Person's P.O.V-

Akira and Alice began running and jumped from the second floor doing a flip as they landed, but due to Alice's clumsiness she missed her landing falling on Akira and they both fell down on the ground, they looked at everyone and the whole guild erupt in laughter. Though what they didn't know a whole new trouble awaits them in the future.

[To be Continued]


	5. Chapter 3: 'United'

**Chapter 3:**

**Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus United**

* * *

-3rd Person's P.O.V-

Akira and Alice woke up at exactly midnight, they were sleeping at the same apartment as Lucy. They sighed as they went to the window, climbing as they reached the roof.

"Mom ... Dad haven't known that we were gone". Akira said sadly, missing her parents. Alice looked at her and gave a smile as she grabbed both of her hands.

"But then we should simply enjoy it here while it last!" Trying to cheer her up, Akira nodded and lay on the roof, Alice aswell.

". . . Hey is the stars telling us something?" Alice asked pointing out the start that looked like number 20 and days at the next.

"20 days?" Akira asked while reading it outloud. Akira and Alice looked at each other in realization.

"We only have 20 days to stay here!". They couldn't believe it, but then again they shouldn't tell any one of this...not yet.

"Anyways I'm up for a round of training!" Akira said trying to remove what they saw earlier. Alice caught up on it and nodded as they jumped down and began running to the forest.

They arrived at a beautiful glistening lake, small crickets were noisy. They moved away at each other for around 20 steps away and then they pointed a finger at each other and shouted.

"Twin Magic: Black and White Collide!". Akira's finger was letting out Black magic while Alice white magic as it collide, it went straight up around 7 ft and then unexpectedly it shot through the other twin and they both passed out. What they didn't know was a known man was there watching them from a high place.

"_Strong, yet I knew that they couldn't stop me, only that idiot could"._

* * *

-Time Skip: Morning at Lucy's Apartment- 19 days Left-

"Natsu! How can you be so calm, when we can't FIND THEM!" Lucy said as she paced around her room.

"Relax, the probably went jogging". Natsu answered, though deep inside he was also panicking.

"Aye -chews- Sir! -chews" Happy said while eating the raw fish Lucy gave him. Lucy calmed down, a bit when Erza entered.

"Alice, Aki-" Before Erza could finish, she saw that Alice and Akira weren't there. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow meaning to explain where they were or something.

"We don't know". Lucy and Natsu said with a shrug. Erza sighed and said "Well I was about to say that Lamia Scales and Blue Pegasus are gonna visit Fairy Tail". Lucy, Natsu and Happy's eyes widen.

"Yeah, now I can ask them to fight me!" Natsu shouted and Erza sighed running to catch Natsu. Lucy and Happy followed.

_Meanwhile at the Forest._

"Gray-sama, Juvia is scared" Juvia said as she held on Gray's arm. Gray rolled his eyes and looked at her and said.

"Juvia, it be okay I'm just simply gonna show you a lake." Juvia nodded.

"Juvia Understand". She said as then when they reached the lake. They saw Akira and Alice with a bonfire and they were passed out with minor injuries.

"Juvia! Help me" Gray said, as he rushed to Akira grabbing her and Juvia grabbed Alice since she was the lightest. Juvia was a bit jealoused, but she could understand because they were passed out.

They began running to the guild. . .

_At the Guild. _

"Wendy!" Gray shouted as he kicked the door opened, many looked at them and Wendy came to them.  
"Let's do it in the room". Wendy said as three of them went to the room which has two beds across. Gray and Juvia put them down and Wendy began healing their wounds.

Gray and Juvia close the door and looked at their Guild mates who were looking at both of them. Gray looked down, good that he's clothes was still there and he looked at them. "What?" He asked.

"What happened to them?" They asked and Gray shrugged.  
"Dunno, just saw them passed out near the lake". He said as then Juvia shouted.

"Gray-sama!" As then Gray looked down and saw that he removed his shirt.

"Oh sh*t!" He said and began dressing up.

Wendy came out and looked at the came up to her and said to the Guild.

"Sheesh Privacy, its rude to stare!" Carla said and their guild mates began doing other.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy entered as they saw Wendy exhausted and others were simply doing normal stuff.

"Has anyone seen Akira and Alice?" Erza asked in her mighty strong tone. Everyone nodded and pointed at Wendy. Wendy pointed at the guest room door. Team Natsu except Gray went there to check on them.

As they entered the room, they were already awake and were just sitting down staring at each other.

"Hey" Erza said and they turned their heads to her. They smiled and asked. "What's wrong?". Erza shook her head and then asked. "I heard you guys passed out, why is that?".

Akira and Alice looked at each other giving the face saying 'We should tell them'. They turned to Erza and said the whole thing except the part where they knew they only have 20 days left.

"I understood" Erza said and then heard the Guild members are making noise. "Anyways We'd like you to meet people". Lucy said and then Natsu grinned with Gray as they both ran out. The girls sweat dropped as Happy followed them.

Without knowing who they are, Akira, Alice, Erza and Lucy went out. Akira and Alice paled to see the whole Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Lucy looked at them worriedly as she waved her hand in front of Alice while Erza at Akira.

Akira and Alice recovered and said "I'm Alright I just...was...shocked". Then suddenly Master Makarov came and said to the mic on the stage.

"Hello, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and the rest of Fairy Tail. To answer Fairy Tail's members question on why they are here its because we are gonna celebrate of the new members in each guild!" Then everyone cheered.

"From Lamia Scale is Rei Fujuki." Makarov said as a man with dark blue hair and green eyes went up stage smirking.

"From Blue Pegasus is Kurai Hanazono". Then a man who were the same age as Alice and Akira with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Minna" Kurai said.

"Now Our New Members in Fairy Tail are Akira Hoshima and Alice Hoshima". Alice and Akira was suddenly pushed by Lucy and Erza and they walked to the stage, pouting slightly while glaring at Erza and Lucy who just smiled.

"Now then, Time for the main event. The Newbies would team up and battle each other." Laxus said (Okay in this Fanfiction Laxus came back to the guild).

"EH!?" All the new members said as they looked at Laxus with disbelief. Erza and Lucy were busy handling some 'people'. Natsu and Gray were fighting along with Elfman and others. Levy and Gajeel were talking about things and the others, just being their selves or watching us.

"Of course I'll always be with Akira/Alice". Both of them said in sync while hugging each other and sticking their tongues out at the new member boys.

"Hm that leaves us together." Kurai said and they brofisted (maybe?) together.

"Okay then! Let's go outside, so we won't destroy anything". Makarov said remembering the other time and went outside.

"You are going down, girly". Kurai and Rei both said

"Nuh-uh, Your going down hell style, lazy ass". Alice and Akira said evily making their knuckles crack.

[To Be Continued]


	6. Just a Note Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter!

Anyways I'd like to say thank you for the many reads, I can't believe it that it had gotten over 100+ views! Anyways I'd be posting Chapter 4 Soon! And Once again I'd like to thank you for the reviews!

So Thank you Viewers!

-Ren


	7. Chapter 4: 'Worst Case Scenario'

**Chapter 4:**

**'The Fight coming to its worst came of scenario'**

* * *

(**Bold for Rei**,_ Italic for Kurai_, _**Bold and Italic for Akira**_and Underlined for Alice)

**Blood Dragon's Roar! **He shouted as he shot out huge blood like Natsu's fire, almost hitting both Akira and Alice, luckily they dodged it almost in time.

_**Dark Twin Magic: Blinding Darkness!**_As if everything was dark, Alice made this a chance to attack their opponents who couldn't see in the dark.

Light Twin Magic: Shining Light Arrow! As she said this she was holding a huge bow and shot an arrow that has a white feather on its back, she shot it to Kurai, who felt the wind and gladly dodged it. The darkness soon were removed.

_Fire Phoenix Crimson Feather! _He then had summoned a Phoenix and it did some sort of a turn and its wings pointed to Akira and Alice as some sharp feathers aim at them. Akira had a cut on her cheek. Akira grinned evily.

**_Dark Twin Magic: Chaos: Level 1_**She said this as then a scythe appeared in her hand and she swing a couple of times and then black slashes, slashed a bit of Kurai and Rei.

**Blood Dragon's** **World**/_Fire Phoenix Heat Slash!_ They combined their powers attacking at Alice and Akira, they were sent to a wall with a big impact. But Alice stood up and shouted.

Light Twin Magic: Heaven's Angel a long white sword appeared in her hand she struck in the ground as it began to shake making Kurai and Rei lose their balance. Running with ease Alice slashed them.

Akira stood up and said **Dark Twin Magic: Black Out! **A Huge wave of dark magic went straight to Kurai and Rei, but then Rei moved out the way, and accidentally bumped to Akira which made them fall and well they were in a weird position. Akira on top and Rei was at the bottom. Kurai was currently knocked out.

It was dead silent, everyone were looking at the couple. Akira and Rei blushed in their position that when they looked in each others eyes.

"U-Um Akira, I don't really like the bottom". He said making Akira standing up, blushing and looking away.

"Okay...Akira we have to finish the battle!" Alice said as she made way to Rei, but then Rei accidentally turned making Alice, bump to the wall and eventually passing out.

"Um Sorry!" He said to Alice and he wasn't expecting it, but then Akira kicked him making him fall to the ground and she put her foot on his chest and said.

"Like I said, Girls Win". Everyone cheered and laughed as Wendy began healing Alice and Kurai. Everyone was partying and when Grimiore Hearts appeared with a grin.

"We found you prophecy Twins". They said in sync.

"EH!?" They shouted.

Wendy and Carla ran with Rei and Alice and the others were left to fight in the mean time.

"Now this turned to a worse case scenario, but then again you couldn't defeat us Grimiore Hearts, you are outnumbered we have 3 guilds!" Akira said and then Grimiore Hearts Chuckled and then another guild came into view.

_Tartarus_

"Now things gone hell down." Lucy muttered as Everyone prepared to battle.

* * *

So basically I'm gonna skip and say that Fairy tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus did won, but they were heavily wounded. The damage through their guild was way over the top like what happened in the Edolas Arc. Grimiore Hearts and Tartarus were also heavily wounded and retreated. The neighboring houses were also destroyed, the tree were cut. I could say this was the worst damage to could ever created. Almost all healing mages came to Fairy Tail to heal the mages.

Alice and Kurai woke up to notice that they weren't in the Fairy Tail Guild, but was in Blue Pegasus with some beds and healing mages were around. It was already night time and Kurai went along to help. Alice went outside and to the roof laying down as she rubbed her forehead. She watched the stars and saw that it was a full moon and she smiled. Though she knew that how could she smile at a time like this, but she remembered.

_Flash back_

_There was a small Alice and Akira with their normal brown hair and golden eyes. They were sitting down near the fire place and their mother was sitting on the couch._

_"If you reached a worst case scenario, always remember to smile to cheer those who are around you, since you two bring bright smiles, just like the shining stars". Their mother said. Alice and Akira understood giving such small lovely smiles._

_Alice and Akira were sent to bed, but not before their mother said_

_"And always stay along each other." _

End of Flash back.

"I know Mom, I know". Alice said softly, closing her eyes as she hummed a bit to herself.

[To be Continued]


	8. Chapter 5: 'An Unlucky Day'

**Chapter 5:**

**An Unlucky Day: 18 Days Left**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Everyone were healed and well Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are gonna leave today and once again the Fairy Tail members have to fix the guild again.

"Why do we have to work and not them!". Natsu pointed out at Alice and Akira who were already relaxing with smirks on their faces. Erza sighed once again and said.

"Well they already did something and its making the roof over there". Erza pointed at the roof which was made by Alice and Akira, earlier this morning.

Happy grabbed Natsu and they flew out of there while Natsu sticking his tongue to them.

"NATSU/LAZY BUTT! Come back here!" Gray and Erza shouted as they sighed and ran towards those two. Akira and Alice silently follows with grins on their lips.

_They reached Lucy's Apartment where she was simply writing and they barge in through the Window._

"The Hell! Natsu! Happy! Erza!? Gray!? Akira and Alice!?" Lucy said as she pointed out everyone with shock faces and covered her book and asked "What's up?"  
"Nothing, we are just bored!" Natsu said as he sighed.

"Um...I want us to go on a mission." Alice said showing them a mission that said in the paper.

* * *

**Help! Vulcans are attacking my house!**

_We had heard mysterious noises every night, so one night we were on full alert, but then we saw the Vulcans, there were 6. They kept attacking us each night. Please Fairy Tail HELP US! Come as soon as possible!_

_Location: The Mansion in a cliff near xxxx Forest of Fiore._

_ The Requester: Madam Nellie Menegon. _

_Reward: 150,000 jewels _

* * *

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu said as he jumped off the window and began running with Happy.

"Geez that knuckle brain". Gray said following Natsu and Erza was on her cool side and just began following. Lucy, Akira and Alice went out by the door and began running over to the forest.

As they reached the forest, they noticed a sign saying. 'Beware of the Witch'.

"Witch?" They all said in the same time and think. "Maybe its just a child doing that anyways let's go!" Lucy suggested and they nodded as then they began continuing, but what they don't know is that there really was a witch and she knew they were coming.

"Kekeke New victims to kill for Zeref". The Woman who has wrinkles over her face and a not that long nose with a rotten teeth and curly hair.

Natsu felt that he heard something, but then shrugged it off, but stayed high alert of it. Lucy looked at Natsu worriedly.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Is nothing Luce" Natsu said giving his infamous grin and did a thumbs up with his hand.

Lucy nodded and chuckled at his silly pose. They reached the cliff and saw a gate, but was wrecked. The Mansion almost look like the one you can see in a horror movie.

They all went in, but Natsu and Lucy stayed behind. Then when Erza, Gray, Akira and Alice entered they were falling into a trap. There was a trap door beneath them and when Erza step on it, Erza, Gray, Akira and Alice fell down to a some sort cage.

"Where are we?" Gray asked as he looked around. Natsu and Lucy were still in the Mansion's door. Lucy entered and Natsu then Heard Gray, but he couldn't see them.

"Lucy! Watch Out!" He said as he pulled Lucy, that almost step into one of the traps.

"Ah Thanks N-Natsu".

"Aye". Happy said as he went to Lucy, a bit scared.

Meanwhile at Erza,Gray, Akira and Alice.

"Kekeke it hasn't been a minute and I have caught the stupid fairies or should I say flies.

"TAKE THAT BACK OLD HAG!" Akira shouted as she tried to break the cage, but sadly she failed.

"Old hag, some of our friends are still there and they'll save us." Erza said trying to be calm.

"Hmph, they couldn't save you if you are gone by the time they'll get here". The Witch said as then they heard a strange mmph voice. They saw the requester of the Mission tied to a chair.

"What do you want from us!" Gray shouted and asked as he was about to reach the point where he'll have a fit in this cage.

"Oh wait do I want? Let see summoning ZEREF!" The Witch said with her old voice as she turned the switch and then a huge machine began to form into some sort like a laser gun and some typical wires were connected in the cage.

Meanwhile at Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Look!" Lucy shouted as she ran to the closet, opening it and saw a staircase.

"Nice Luce!" Natsu said, but then a loud thud was heard beyond the door of the room. Suddenly it began breaking and-

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
